


Ce que Paul veut

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Ce que ... veut [4]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La pièce est luxueusement éclairée, Paul aime les pièces bien éclairées, c’est un agréable changement par rapport aux ombres dont il a l’habitude. (Saison 2.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce que Paul veut

La pièce est luxueusement éclairée, Paul aime les pièces bien éclairées, c’est un agréable changement par rapport aux ombres dont il a l’habitude, et l’agent Kim lui parle d’une voix douce, détachée et inflexible. Ce que Paul veut, c’est que Kim se taise parce qu’il n’a pas envie d’entendre ce que celui-ci a à lui dire. Malheureusement, Kim continue de parler.

Paul connaît le ton qu’emploie l’agent Kim car lui-même l’a utilisé dans ces mêmes circonstances un certain nombre de fois. Un nombre incalculable de fois. Il n’a jamais pensé ce qu’il disait sur ce ton dans ces circonstances, il se demande si un seul de ses interlocuteurs a jamais cru ce qu’il disait sur ce ton dans ces circonstances et il se demande si Kim imagine à présent qu’il souscrit à un seul des mots qu’il entend. Ce que Paul veut, c’est refermer sa main droite sur le larynx de l’agent Kim et serrer jusqu’à ce que le petit homme souriant se taise. Et accessoirement cesse de respirer. Mais il ne le fait pas parce que ce n’est pas le genre de chose que l’on fait dans un salon des bureaux de la vice-présidence.

C’est le genre de chose que l’on fait dans une contre-allée sombre. Paul a été vraiment très très déçu par Danny Hale. Il le considérait comme un bon agent... un bon agent un jour prochain, en tout cas, et un ami. Il ne sait pas ce qui l’a peiné le plus : le cuisant échec professionnel de Hale ou bien sa trahison ; il ne sait pas exactement qui il a abattu dans la dite contre-allée sombre, l’agent qui a manqué d’estomac ou l’ami qui a manqué de foi. Pas que ça fasse grande différence à présent, mais ce que Paul veut, c’est ne plus jamais avoir à vivre ce genre de situation. Or, il est mal parti pour cela.

Il connaît Caroline depuis toujours. Pas _réellement_ depuis toujours, bien sûr, mais c’est l’impression qui ressort lorsqu’il y réfléchit. Ils se sont presque toujours compris, les difficultés et les différends ont fini par s’aplanir pour leur bien commun. Ce que Paul veut, c’est que Caroline ne fasse pas quelque chose de regrettable. Quelque chose qui l’obligerait à la blesser intellectuellement ou pire, politiquement. Il n’envisage pas la coercition physique parce que... eh bien, elle est la Présidente. Et surtout, parce qu’une blessure politique la tuerait plus sûrement et plus douloureusement que n’importe quelle blessure physique, ce qui serait bien plus satisfaisant pour lui. Si le besoin s’en faisait sentir. Il espère de tout coeur ne pas avoir à en arriver là.

Mais il n’est pas certain du tout d’avoir ce choix. Comme s’ils allaient le laisser revenir dans l’entourage de Caroline après qu’il aura pris soin d’un problème aussi épineux que l’affaire Burrows. Il se sent un peu piégé, pour tout dire. Il sait que Caroline n’aurait pas pu en arriver là sans son aide, mais il sait aussi que sa simple existence risque de causer la chute de Madame la Présidente. Il se sent un peu piégé car il ne peut rien faire sans risquer de mettre en péril tout ce qu’il a réalisé jusqu’à présent. Ce que Paul veut, c’est faire ce qu’il y a de mieux pour Caroline. Vraiment. Mais il y a le dévouement et il y a la dévotion aveugle. Et Caroline est train de lui prouver qu’elle est digne de dévouement, mais que pour la dévotion aveugle... ce n’est pas encore tout à fait ça.

Les néons du supermarché dispensent une lumière froide et blafarde, à mille lieues de l’atmosphère opulente du salon de Washington. Sara Tancredi referme son téléphone, relève la tête et lui sourit nerveusement. Ce que _Lance_ voudrait, c’est ne pas avoir envie de lui sourire en retour. Parce que ça ne peut que finir par attirer des ennuis à Paul, et Paul a déjà bien assez d’ennuis.

FIN


End file.
